When The Weird Meets The Strange
by krazifreak
Summary: IYxTsubasa Two girls somehow get to the Feudal Era.... the bad news, Their Sugarhigh....uhoh.... KouOC KuroOC Rated T for bad language
1. A Typical Day With Snacks

**Okaies! This is my first story so don't shoot me. Two friends somehow go to the Feudal Era and meet the InuYasha gang, including Kouga, Sesshoumaru and Naraku**

**_WARNING: _OOCness, Cursing, Perverse dialogue, character bashing, Carlos Mencia jokes, and pure randomness, IYxTsubasa**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ **

**Me: Go on Kouga, say it**

**Kouga: I dun wanna**

**Me: SAY IT!**

**Kouga: sigh Krazifreak does not own any of the InuYasha characters and she never will so deal with it.**

**Me: Thank u **

_**Key stuff you wanna know:**_

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

Doing

**Exaggerating

* * *

**

**When The Weird Meets The Strange**

Chapter One

Arielle sat on the bench at the park, looking around as if she was looking for someone. She had long black hair that was straighter that a line. Her eyes were a dark brown that could have been mistaken for black. She wore a black zip-up hoodie with a "My Chemical Romance" t-shirt underneath. Her pants were dark blue and had tears and rips all over them, especially where it reaches the floor. Her shoes were big black Timberlines that looked more like mountain boots. No one noticed that she had headphones on as she was listening to one of her favorite bands, System of a Down. The song she favored the most was "Sugar" since it didn't make any sense to her. As if it wasn't obvious, she was a tomboy.

_The kombucha mushroom people,  
Sitting around all day,  
Who can believe you,  
Who can believe you,  
Let your mother pray, (sugar) _

Well I'm not there all the time you know  
Some people, some people, some people,  
Call it insane, yeah they call it insane, (sugar)  
I play Russian roulette everyday, a man's sport,  
With a bullet called life, yeah called life,(sugar)  
You know that every time I try to go  
Where I really want to be,  
It's already where I am,  
Cause I'm already there….(sugar)  
The kombucha mushroom people,  
Sitting around all day,  
Who can believe you,  
Who can believe you,  
Let your mother pray, (sugar)

I got a gun the other day from Sako,  
It's cute, small, fits right in my pocket,  
Yeah, right in my pocket, (sugar)  
My girl, you know,  
she lashes out every sometimes,  
And I just fucking kick her,  
and then ooh baby, she's O.K. (sugar)  
People are always chasing me down,  
Trying to push my face to the ground,  
Where all they really want to do,  
Is suck out my mother fucking brains, my brains (sugar).  
The kombucha mushroom people,  
Sitting around all day,  
Who can believe you,  
Who can believe you,  
Let your mother pray,  
I sit, in my desolate room, no lights, no music,  
Just anger, I've killed everyone,  
I'm away forever, but I'm feeling better,  
How do I feel, What do I say,  
Fuck you, it all goes away,  
How do I feel, What do I say,  
Fuck you, it all goes away,  
How do I feel, What do I say,  
In the end it all goes away,  
How do I feel, What do I say,  
In the end it all goes away,  
How do I feel, What do I say,  
In the end it all goes away,  
How do I feel, What do I say,  
In the end it all goes away,  
How do I feel, What do I say,  
In the end it all goes away,  
How do I feel, What do I say,  
In the end it all goes away,  
In the end it all goes away,  
In the end it all goes away,  
In the end it all goes away,  
In the end it all goes away.

"Hey Arie!" was heard from afar even through the blasting music. It was none other than Tasha, Arie's best friend. Tasha was a year younger than Arie. She had short brown hair that almost looked dirty blondish. Her eyes were also brown, but they were lighter than her friend's eyes. She wore a green hoodie and blue pants that were a lot lighter than Arie's. She also wore Timberlines, but they were brownish tan. "Took ya long enough," said Arie in a sarcastic tone, but to some it was normal.

"Sorry, those damn kids in my history class never seem to shut up. We had to stay an extra 15 minutes and write a one-page essay about respect toward teachers."

"Why'd the Mexican girl get pregnant?"

Tasha knew that her good friend had once again watched Comedy Central's Mind of Mencia and was quoting a joke. "I dunno. Why?"

"Her teacher told her to go do an _ese._" **(A/N: Ese is a term in Spanish that literally means _that_, but can also be used when boys refer to other boy friends)**

Tasha couldn't help but laugh. But she always wondered; Arielle was part Spanish herself, but never seemed offended by jokes like that. "How come those kinds of jokes never offend you?"

"Jokes are meant to be jokes. And besides, a soldier is dying somewhere so that we can have the right to speak what we want freely. I tend to take it before someone else does." As soon as she said that, Tasha recognized it as a joke from a Carlos Mencia special stand up **( A/N: if ya haven't noticed, Mencia is a cool guy)**.

"C'mon. I've got the chips and soda. I'm guessing you have the cds?"

"Since when have I forgotten the cds?" And Arie had a point. She never left the house unless she had her Ipod or Cds of her favorite bands.

"Who do you have?" Curious of what her friend had in her red Nike bag.

"MCR, Green Day, Panic! At The Disco, System of a Down, Fall Out Boy, And of Course Eminem!"

"Awesome!" The two then headed toward Tasha's house to get ready to watch TV and just hang out, due to the fact her parents were out of town.

**At Tasha's House...**

Arielle was sitting comfortably on the couch drinking her third can of Coca-Cola, since she was saving her Pepsi for later. Tasha was switching through her DVR system, looking for a cool show to watch.

"South Park?"

"Saw that episode."

"Mind of Mencia?"

"Oldies."

"InuYasha?"

"Sure!"

Tasha pressed the play button and tried to sing along to the Japanese intro as Arielle sat back and sang it like a natural, due to the fact her deceased grandfather was teaching her Chinese and Japanese when she was younger. As the song ended, Arie and Tasha reached for the last cookie that was on the coffee table.

"I had my hand on it first."

"No you didn't! I did!"

"Let go!"

"Make me!"

As the two kept fighting, they didn't realize that the television started to glow a dark purple-like colour. The second they looked at the now glowing TV, the light went from purple to a bright white flash. When the light was gone, the two girls were gone, along with their Cds, snacks, mangas and bags.

* * *

**First Chapter Complete! tell me how you thought it was. if you didn't like it let me know. And for fun, try to guess which one is me; Arielle, or Tasha w PEACE OUT!**

**krazi**


	2. New Worlds, Sugar and Flashbacks

**YAY! Chapter 2 is up!**

**_WARNING: _OOCness, Cursing, Perverse dialogue, character bashing, Carlos Mencia jokes, and pure randomness, IYxTsubasa**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

**Me: Today, Fluffy-sama will be doing the disclaimer...wow that sounded wrong...**

**Fluffy: Do you have to call me "Fluffy"?**

**Me: ...Yes.**

**Fluffy: sigh Krazifreak does not own any of the InuYasha characters and she never will so deal with it.**

**Me: Thank u

* * *

**

**When The Weird Meets The Strange**

Chapter Two

"Oh, Kurogane, your such a gentleman! What's that, Inu-chan? You want me to rub your dog-ears? Sure I will!"

Tasha was obviously enjoying her dream. She began to stir, then woke up but had to shield her eyes from the sun escaping through the trees. "Dammit! Just another dream. I thought it was real this time..." She sat up and felt that something was wrong. She felt grass run through her fingers and was sitting on a stick, so that had to hurt. She looked around to see nothing but forest. Next to her was a slumbering Arie that seemed VERY comfortable where she was. Yep. Something was **defiantly **wrong here.

She went to wake her sleepy friend by poking her with the stick she was sitting on. Nothing. She tried again, this time poking harder. "Arie, wake up." Still nothing. Tasha was getting frustrated and started -literally- smacking her friend with the stick screaming obnoxious sounds to try to wake her -obviously- tired friend. This girl was obviously a **very **heavy sleeper, because she didn't even stir. Tasha was now very pissed. "Arielle Josephina Rodriguez **(A/N That's not the real last name. That's made up)**, if you do not wake up in ten seconds, I **WILL **jump on you like a trampoline!" Surprise, surprise. Nothing. Finally, Tasha came up with an ingenious idea. One that could change the world FOREVER. She took out a can of soda and opened it. Arie shot up like a toaster looking wide awake.

"Who opened a full can of Coca Cola Zero- Ice cold?"

Shockingly to Tasha, she was right of the brand it was and it was indeed cold. Arie started to sniff around like a dog before she looked at her soda-wielding friend and pretty much tackled her. She took the soda and chugged it down as if she hasn't taken a drink in years.

"Glad to see you're awake. Have you even taken notice of where we are?" As Arie crunched the empty soda can on her head, she looked around and noticed something. In a Dorothy-like voice from 'The Wizard of Oz', she said "Tasha, I don't think we're not in Canada anymore." Tasha couldn't hold it in. She started giggling at her friend's simplicity of her mind.

They looked around to see if there were any clues to where they were. They started to pack up all of the cds and snacks that were lying around which must have came with them. Oddly enough, Arielle's aluminum baseball bat had gone with them, so she put it on the side of her belt as if it were a real sword. Tasha knew her friend all too well. Arie wasn't planning to use the bat as a baseball-hitting devise anymore. At that very moment, it became a weapon to protect others. Tasha also knew that she had to be brave now that they were somewhere completely different than her home town. It was kinda cool, but at the same time, kinda weird, since, to be truthful, she had just met Arie in person. They were online buddies that met on an art website a while ago, so it felt weird. She remembered the day they met face to face.

* * *

**_-FLASHBACK-_**

It was a normal day for Tasha. She was checking her emails to see if her long distant friend had sent any emails. To her luck, she was online at the moment so she wanted to be the first to say hi. **(A/N Those aren't our real email addresses so don't try to look for us you stalkers)**

_**angeliclittlegirl said the following:** Hey, Arie! Whats up?_

_**chinadoll said the following: **Hey Tasha! I got super cool news!_

_**angeliclittlegirl said the following: **What is it?_

_**chinadoll said the following: **My parents are going up to Canada, And it's right by where you live!_

_**angeliclittlegirl said the following: **Are You Serious!_

_**chinadoll said the following: **Yup! _

_**angeliclittlegirl said the following: **Awesome! and my parents are leaving town for the week, so you can come over!_

_**chinadoll said the following: **Sweet!_

Tasha was so excited that she started jumping on the bed and laughing with pure happiness.

**The Next Day (still in flashback)...**

Tasha waited by the train station that her friend said she would meet her at. She was able to recognize her friend a mile away by the outfit she wore, and it was vise versa for Arie. But something was weird to Tasha. When Arie got off the train, she was by herself - not a parent calling for her name could be heard or seen. She wanted to ask, but thought it would be better to leave it alone - she finally met her best online friend. The rest of the day, they hung out at the mall, learning a little more about each other. The more they hung out that day, the more Tasha realized how funny and friendly Arie was. And they both liked the same mangas and video games. When they went to her house, they played 'The Legend of Zelda' video games and 'Kingdom Hearts' since they both loved those games. They were singing along to their favorite singers, eating junk food, and acted like typical teenagers. The only thing that shocked Tasha was that Arie was a year older than her, but acted like a kid. Arie claims that she prefers to be that way to be unique and different from everyone else. And Tasha respected that greatly. Early the next morning, Tasha had to go to school and offered Arielle to hang out at the house, but she refused and said she would hang out at the park while she waited.

**_-END FLASHBACK-

* * *

_**

_Somewhere in the deep forest on a mountain..._

A young man, looked like he could have been at least 15 or 16 years old, was staring out into the horizon. He had long black hair that was tied up in a high pony tail and was wearing a brown headband to help keep his bangs out of his eyes. He has light blue eyes that could have looked as if they were reflecting the clearness of the midday sky. He had tan skin that was covered with wolfen fur and a metal chest armor. He looked pretty masculine - that is, if his hair wasn't so long or the fact he was wearing a _skirt_. He looked as if he were in a state of thought **(A/N Even though we all know THAT'S not true XD).** He took a sniff of the air and his thoughtful look became a serious look, then a smirk formed across his lips. And with that, a whirlwind formed around him and he ran so fast that he was gone in the blink of an eye. "Kagome" was the last thing that was heard before he set out towards the horizon.

* * *

**There's Chapter two:D **

**Thank you deduction and Arue for teh reviews! **

**I'll tell you who I truly am when I get a couple more reviews, so keep guessing:D**

**krazi**


	3. Hello There, Freaks!

**WOOO! I'm on a roll w**

**_WARNING: _OOCness, Cursing, Perverse dialogue, character bashing, Carlos Mencia jokes, and pure randomness, IYxTsubasa**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

**Me: Ladies and Germs, MICHAEL JACKSON! claps**

**Naraku: I AM NOT THIS JACKSON PERSON I AM _NARAKU_!**

**Me: Oh just shut up and say your friggin line.**

**Naraku:sigh Krazifreak does not own any of the InuYasha characters and she never will so deal with it.**

**Me: Thank u

* * *

**

**When The Weird Meets The Strange**

Chapter Two

The two girls continued their little journey while blasting their wireless mini Ipod stereo. The song was 'Sugar, We're Going Down' by Fall Out Boy.

_Am I more than you bargained for yet  
I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear  
Cause that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)  
Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team  
We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it  
Is this more than you bargained for yet  
Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)  
Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team  
We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it  
Down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it  
We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said)  
I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it  
We're going down, down (down, down)  
Down, down (down, down)  
We're going down, down (down, down)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it  
We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said)  
I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

As the song finished, Arielle started to feel the sugar rush kicking in, and was giggling like a drunk after telling a sober person something that was already obvious. Tasha was giggling too, but she wasn't sugarhigh... yet. Suddenly, they heard voices coming from up ahead, and then a "SIT!" was heard. The Earth beneath them started to shake after that. And the two girls, although nearly completely sugarhigh, knew exactly where they were and who said that. "INUYASHA!" was all they had to say before running closer to the strange characters to make sure they weren't hallucinating. Sure enough, there they were - the Inu-tachi in the flesh and blood. And even though she was sugarhigh, Arie managed to stay in control and just stood her ground. Tasha did the same. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara were the first ones to notice the two strange girls watching them. Then Kagome turned around and saw them. She was the first to speak. "Oh, hello there. Are you two girls lost?"

_You have NO idea _was the first thought that came to Arie's sugar-coated mind, but decided to keep her mouth shut. "Um...sorta."

"Huh? Wait, those clothes look like something someone from My time would wear. Are you two from this era?"

Tasha and Arie just took a quick glance at each other before they decided to both answer with a simple "Duh."

"Well, let me introduce us all. My name is-"

"Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara. Am I Right?" Arie just blurted out by accident, and knew she didn't need an answer for her question.

"My, my! What a precise guess!" the tall monk said before walking towards the two young girls before him.

And then the question came. "Will you bear my child?" he asked Arie first. At first she was ready to smash his head inside and let him become friends with his innards. But then she came up with a more devious plan.

"Okay. Sure."

Everyone just stared. For a second, you would think their eyes were gonna pop out. Especially Tasha and Sango.

"Really! Are you **_Serious_**!"

"Yup."

"Oh, Thank Buddha!"

Arie leaned in a little closer. And then...

_**WHAM**_

Miroku fell to the ground, his eyes bulging out, hands between his legs **(A/N Yep, he got kicked where the sun don't shine)**. Sango thought for sure she was serious for what she said. InuYasha and Tasha were hysterically laughing at the fallen monk, having a hard time breathing during the process. "Of course, I had my fingers crossed. Why the hell would I wanna have a kid at such a young age?" Kagome and Sango started to giggle uncontrollably now. "Oh! What are your names, anyway?"

"I'm Arielle, but you can call me Arie."

"And I'm Tasha!"

* * *

**Here's Chapter Three! Send Review, tell me if you liked it or if you think its stupid. Let me know!**

**Oh! And for those of you who guessed, I am... ARIE!**

**krazi**


	4. Kouga is such a charmer

**YIPPIE-KAI-YAY! Chapter 4 is up!**

**_WARNING: _OOCness, Cursing, Perverse dialogue, character bashing, Carlos Mencia jokes, and pure randomness, IYxTsubasa**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ **

**Me: And today's lucky winner is the midget Bankotsu!**

**Bankotsu: I AM NOT A MIDGET!**

**Me: If you're older than I am and you're shorter than me I call you a midget so get over it.**

**Bankotsu: hm...Krazifreak does not own any of the InuYasha characters and she never will so deal with it.**

**Me: Thank u

* * *

**

**When The Weird Meets The Strange**

Chapter Four

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You were in your living room over in Canada..."

"**AND WE FOUND OURSELVES HERE!**" Tasha and Arie said in unison. Kagome couldn't believe it even after they said it 15 times. They were in Kaede's hut drinking tea...except Arie who was drinking yet _another _soda. Shippou was licking a lollipop **(A/N That sounds SO wrong) **while petting Kirara. Sango was waxing, or shining or whatever her Hiratikotsu (sp?) keeping an eye on the perverted monk who had an ice pack over his _bolas_ **(A/N Its Spanish go look it up to find out what it means) **and was inching ever so close to Sango. InuYasha was annoyed that Tasha was just blankly staring at him.

"What are you staring at?" InuYasha dared to ask. Without warning, Tasha glomped him and started tweaking his ears.

"Oh my God they **are** soft!" She didn't want to stop but InuYasha, being the real dick that he was pushed her off. Tasha then got all teary and put her face in her hands and cried. InuYasha now felt like the biggest dickhead in the world. He didn't know what to say to her, so he just simply said "Sorry." Tasha spun around to reveal...that she hadn't shed a tear. She had a smile that could make the Cheshire Cat's smile seem like a small grin. Arie was just sitting there with a look that could match Sesshoumaru's and said "That's hysterical." not even trying to smile. Then both Tasha and Arie started laughing like retards.

Then, InuYasha sniffed the air and got a serious look on his face that immediately turned into one of pure hate. "That mangy wolf is coming." Kagome let out a big sigh before walking out of the hut followed by everyone but Arie. The oh-so familiar whirlwind appeared and stopped right in front of Kagome. The tall wolf demon looked down at his so-called 'love' and took her hands in his own. "Hello, Kagome. How are you today?" Kagome tried to make her nervous smile into a friendly smile, while InuYasha was fuming. Everyone else was just standing by watching. InuYasha shoved himself between the two and glared at Kouga.

"Waddaya want ya mangy wolf?"

"None of your business, ya stupid mutt-face."

"What did you call me?"

"Are you deaf? I called you a _mutt-face_."

Arie had just came out of the hut. "Who the hell is yelling so much?"

Kouga looked up to see who said that. And the moment he saw her, he just lost it. He couldn't stop staring at this new girl whom he had never seen in his life. At that moment, he completely forgot about Kagome and the rambling half-breed in front of him. He was pretty much mesmerizing every little detail of her. He then came sailing back to Earth and remembered his mate, and because his microscopic mind told him that she loved him, he didn't want to make it obvious that he found a crush. He walked past the yelling dog and went straight to the young black haired girl. "So, Kagome, who's your new friend?" But Arie never liked it when she's standing right in front of her and asks someone else for her name. So she answered his question.

"My name is Wicked Bitch of the West."

Tasha, who was now sugarhigh, started laughing. "Her name is Arielle. And I'm Tasha."

Kouga admired the name and repeated it to himself, but to make it not seem obvious, he teased her a little. "That's a weird name!"

"At least I'm not named after a dirty river. **(A/N Kouga's name has two meanings: The first is 'steel fang' the second is 'Yellow River' which is a river in China)**"

Tasha just started "Ooh"ing in the background and laughing too. Sango and Miroku just stared. InuYasha was still mad, and Kagome caught on to Kouga's little scheme. Kouga had fallen for Arie! _That was unexpected _was all she could think of.

Kouga really thought he was doing a good job covering himself up, so he had to think of a good comeback.

"How dare you disrespect the Great Wolf Demon Prince Kouga!"

"Prince? More like _Princess_." Arie said in sarcasm.

"**Excuse Me!**" was all he could think of saying. InuYasha was pretty much dying of laughter and Tasha was cheering her best friend on. Sango and Miroku were giggling and Kagome was just thinking of a way to get the two together. The little feud kept on for awhile, but what the small group didn't know was that they were being watched...

* * *

**OOOHH a cliffy! **

**Who is watching them? Will Tasha and Arie EVER get home? Will Kouga decide who he truly loves? Why am I asking these questions? Find out on the next random chapter of "WtWMtS"!**


	5. Perverts and 'Nut'crackers

**HELLOZ! Chapie three is upie!**

**_WARNING: _OOCness, Cursing, Perverse dialogue, character bashing, Carlos Mencia jokes, and pure randomness, IYxTsubasa**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ **

**Me: Today's victim is Jakotsu the anti-feminist fag (no offence to any homosexuals)**

**Jakotsu: What do I get in return, bitch?**

**Me: Just for that you get to eat shit, now say your line.**

**Jakotsu: dammit... Krazifreak does not own any of the InuYasha characters and she never will so deal with it.

* * *

**

**When The Weird Meets The Strange**

Chapter Five

The girls were headed for the hotsprings after Arie punched Kouga in the face for saying something about how girls never died even after bleeding for a week or so **(A/N yes he's talking about _our curse_)**. Kagome and Sango were curious about where these two girls came from. As soon as they got in the hot spring, Arie got a chill up her spine. "We are _so _being watched." Tasha, Kagome and Sango were looking around for the peeping tom that they knew was Mick-pervert **(A/N my little nickname for Miroku)**. Sango then sensed where the watchful eyes were coming from and threw a rather large stone at the nearby bushes. "_PERVERT_!" The stone was a bulls-eye and hit the peeping tom square in the face. He fell out of the bushes to reveal...

"**_KOUGA!_**" was all they could say. Since when was the wolf _that_ perverted? Kouga got up and looked a all the nude girls that were sending glares at him. If looks were like saying 'sit' to InuYasha, he'd be over in America right now. The strange thing was that he wasn't looking at the girls' faces. He was looking at their bodies, mostly pointed toward Arie, who was completely out of the water.

InuYasha and Miroku were sitting at the campfire when Kouga came back from wherever the hell he was.

"Where were you?"

"How'd you get all those cuts, bruises and scratches all over you? Were you attacked by a cat or something?"

"Monk? Are you done with that ice pack?"

"Yeah, even though I still can't feel anything down there. Why?"

"Cuz I think I'm going to need it when the girls come back."

And sure enough he did. Arie casually walked over to him, acting as if nothing happened. He was _very_ nervous about her; his face was still hurting from earlier that day. She seemed pretty happy, and sugarhigh, so he felt a little safe. Bad idea. As soon as she saw him let his guard down, she kicked him so hard he was -literally- screeching like a little girl. "Welcome to the club, pal," was all Miroku could say. InuYasha was laughing so hard he almost had a seizure. Kagome panicked when he started foaming at the mouth, but it was just whipped cream. Tasha just sat there and noticed something. Arie looked _worried _when Kouga was struggling to stand up. Did she develop feelings for the wolf dude? Or was she just so mad at him for having a boner when he saw _her_? Whatever the case was, Arie got Kouga some Advil to help stop the pain. "How come you didn't give me medicine for my pain!" Miroku exclaimed when he saw Kouga getting such special care when he did something far worse than what he did. "Cuz you're a perv 24/7."

The small group got tired after awhile and settled in for the night. InuYasha jumped in a tree and fell asleep as everyone else slept on sleeping bags on the ground. Kouga was the only one who didn't fall asleep. All he could think of was when he saw Arie for the first time, then see her undressed. _I thought she was pretty with her clothes on, but she GORGEOUS when they're off too! Wait, why am I thinking these things about another girl! Kagome is my true love! Right? Of Course she is! Right?_ He kept arguing with himself until around midnight when Arie started shaking. She had an expression on her face that said 'Help me I'm stuck somewhere and I'm gonna die in five seconds' which worried Kouga. Suddenly, she started flaring her arms around. Her mouth was moving as if she was saying something, but no noise came out. Kouga tried to shake the girl to wake her up, which surprisingly worked. She was sweating like crazy and had fear written all over her face. "Are you okay?" Kouga asked. Arielle at first just stared at him. Then, without responding, got up and left the camp toward the river that they had passed earlier that day.

She went to the edge of the creek and splashed her face with the cold water to wash some of the sweat from her face. Kouga came from behind, trying to think of something to say to her. "Are you okay?" He sat next to her and tried to see if she heard him. She looked him square in the eye and smiled.

"Yeah. It was just one of those nightmares that make absolutely no sense."

"Oh."

"It was scary because of what was happening to everyone."

"Will you tell me about it?"

She looked kind of shocked at the way Kouga was looking at her. He was looking pretty damn serious. So she went on telling the dream. **(A/N I'm not gonna include the dream b/c it has ABSOLUTELY nothing to do with the story)** After that, they didn't really want to go back to the camp; they liked each others company. So they just sat there and gazed at the thousands of stars that were in the blue sky above them. As they didn't know, they were being, once again, watched by someone...

* * *

**Chapter 5 done! Now, review and tell me what you think!**

**Interesting fact: **

**as I'm typing this story (from chapter 1-now) ive been making it up as I went along; I didn't pre write it first XP**

**krazi**


	6. Song That Makes Your Heart Bleed badtit

**I'M ON A ROLE HERE!**

**_WARNING: _OOCness, Cursing, Perverse dialogue, character bashing, Carlos Mencia jokes, and pure randomness, IYxTsubasa**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ **

**Me: Today's annoyed victim is the baldy Renkotsu (no offence to bald people)**

**Renkotsu: I AM NOT BALD!**

**Me: Dude, you wear a gay-ass do-rag on your head and you have no hair... You're bald. So just say your line.**

**Renkotsu: grrr...Krazifreak does not own any of the InuYasha characters and she never will so deal with it.

* * *

**

**When The Weird Meets The Strange**

Chapter Six

It was midday when the group had stopped for a break of traveling. InuYasha was eating his usual ramen, Shippou was sucking his pop **(A/N holy shit man that's the millionth time I made something sound wrong!)** and Sango and Miroku were quietly eating a special lunch Kagome made. Tasha was eating some potato chips and Arie was smothering her face with cookies and Pepsi. Kouga was laughing, but not at her: he was laughing _with_ her. Kouga had finally come to terms that he was no longer in love with Kagome; he was now in love with Arie.

The group was just chilling when the now sugar rushed Arie & Tasha wanted to listen to music. So they pulled out the Ipod stereo and was fighting over a song. They found a great song that they both loved, but was probably one of the worst mistakes they ever made. **(A/N The song was so bad that I couldn't possibly post the song on here. The song is 'Fack' by Eminem)** By the end of the song, all the boys were hard **(If you catch my drift) **and the girls had looks that said 'Holy Shit they just played a sex song from America'.

By the time the boys calmed down, fifteen demons attacked. Kouga was somehow the only one who got injured. Kagome was about to put bandages on him, but then a mischievous smile that would normally appear on Arie's face appeared.

"Hey Arie! Can you help Kouga with his wounds? I think I should check on InuYasha for wounds."

"But I'm not hurt."

"You will be if you don't move."

Soon, Kouga and Arie were alone in the small hut that they were taking a pit stop at. Arie was very eerily quiet while she was putting on Kouga's bandages. Kouga was tired of the silence.

"Arie?"

"Huh? What?"

"Uhhh...I, uh... wanted to, um..."

"Yeeeees?"

"What I'm trying to tell you is that...uhh..." Kouga's face suddenly turned from normal to five shades of red. Arie was getting tired of his staling.

"Kouga, not to be mean or anything, but if you have something to say, say it." Kouga was surprised by her sudden outburst, which made him blurt out what he wanted to say.

"**_I'm in Love with you_!**"

Silence. That's all there was. Complete and creepy silence. Arie's eyes almost popped out of her head. Her face was as red as a cherry tomato. Now Kouga felt like a complete retard by blurting it out. He mentally slapped himself. _Dammit! How could I let this happen! It wasn't supposed to happen that way. She was supposed run into his arms and tell her that she loved her too! DAMN IT ALL! _

Arie wanted to tell him that she didn't have the same feelings for him, but couldn't find it in her heart to say it. So she remained silent and finished with his bandages, got up and left. Kouga felt like crap.

* * *

**ZOMG! Kouga Admitted his feelings! What's gonna happen next? Find out on the next chapter! & Don't forget to review!**

**krazi**


	7. Friends Again?

**Chapter 7 has been BORN!**

**_WARNING: _OOCness, Cursing, Perverse dialogue, character bashing, Carlos Mencia jokes, and pure randomness, IYxTsubasa**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ **

**Me: Today I have a VERY special guest with me! Ninja of Japan, but better known than no one else but TASHA will announce the disclaimer!**

**Tasha: YAY! Krazifreak does not own any of the InuYasha characters and she never will so deal with it.

* * *

**

**When The Weird Meets The Strange**

Chapter Seven

As the group moved on from their short break, Arie remained strangely silent even after drink two more cans of Pepsi. Tasha noticed this and got _really_ worried; never has her friend been so calm. Then she realized that it might have been because of Kouga, whom she was with last. Kouga was behind the group not only to clear his head, but to get a good '_view'_ of Arie. Tasha backed up until she was next to Kouga.

"What did you do!"

"Huh?"

"Something's wrong with Arielle. What did you do!"

"..."

"Answer the **fucking** question or I'll make sure you won't be able to have babies!" **(A/N I couldn't remember what it was called)**

"I told her I loved her"

"_You Told her you lo- _what?"

"I told her that I was in love with her."

"..." Tasha was dumbfounded from what he just said. She walked up to Arie.

"Did Kouga tell you he loved you?"

"...Possibly."

"And, you're going all mopey about it _because_...?"

"I don't have the _exact_ same feelings for him and I don't know how to tell him."

"Just tell him gently."

"..."

It was getting late, and most of the group members had fallen asleep. The only one's awake were Arie and Kouga **(A/N I bet no one saw _that_ coming)**. It was pretty weird, but then Arie broke the silence.

"Kouga, I have to talk to you... Alone."

So the two of them left the campsite and wandered toward a river they had found earlier.

"Kouga, I-"

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I shouldn't have blurted something like that. I'm sorry if I put you in an awkward position. If you don't love me then it's alright."

Arie's heart just bombed. She felt guilty for what she was about to say. She took Kouga's hand in her own, which made Kouga nervous and embarrassed at the same time.

"I'm sorry, I don't _love_ you. I'm really sorry. But hey, cheer up. We just met. Who knows what the future holds. Maybe I will fall in love with you, or maybe you will find someone else. Until then, can we remain friends?"

Kouga felt bad that she didn't love him, but he was willing to remain 'just friends' until she had feelings for him.

"Of course." He gave her a hearty smile, and Arie returned it. Once again, they didn't want to go back to camp, so they stayed there and did more star gazing.

Meanwhile, behind the bushes, the Inu-tachi (including Tasha) were watching the whole thing.

"Ha! Serves him right."

"How sad..."

"Dammit! I thought she would have feelings for him, but I'll just have to keep trying."

The group decided to leave them alone and went back to camp.

**The next day...**

The group was wandering around, trying to gather info about the jewel shards. Suddenly, something was coming out of the sky. It was at first, the turned into some white, fluffy thing. a happy face appeared on it as it opened its mouth. a small group of people jumped out of the mouth. They wore strange clothes that the group (save Arie and Tasha) has never seen before. Tasha knew exactly who they were. "You're..."

* * *

**CHAPTER COMPLETE!**

**REVIEW!**

**krazi**


	8. New Peoples, New Questions

**Chapter 8 has been birthed (that don't make sense)**

**_WARNING: _OOCness, Cursing, Perverse dialogue, character bashing, Carlos Mencia jokes, and pure randomness, IYxTsubasa**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ **

**Me: Today's victim of the disclaimer is none other than the psychopath Suikotsu!**

**Suikotsu: I'm Not Psycho! Yes you are! No I'm not! Yes you are!**

**Me: Anyone with a split personality that is part evil part good is a psycho so just say your line.**

**Suikotsu: Aargh! Krazifreak does not own any of the InuYasha characters and she never will so deal with it.

* * *

**

**When The Weird Meets The Strange**

Chapter Eight

"You're..."

"Oh My God It's the Tsubasa group!"

"KUROGANE!" Tasha ran over to a tall man who wore a black samurai/ninja outfit. He had a helmet on with a crescent moon on it. She glomped the red eyed man and gave him her famous Cheshire Cat smiles. There was also a boy, another man and a girl with him.

"Oh My God You're Syaoran!" Arie said (she's sugarhigh)

Kouga felt a pang in his heart when Arielle got excited when she saw the boy.

"FAI-CHAN!" both girls exclaimed as they glomped a blonde haired man that was as tall as the Kurogane fella. Everyone else was more confused than George W. Bush during 9/11 and Katrina **(A/N I am SO sorry if that offends anyone).** Kouga's jealousy was rising everytime Arie glomped another person. He wanted to pull a mutt-face and stand between her and the other man. But then he remembered last night. _I don't love you_. I hurt just to remember it. He didn't want her to hate him, so he stayed put.

Syaoran and Fai wanted to go look for a so-called 'feather' for the girl, Sakura. Kurogane wanted to go, but Tasha refused to let go, so he decided to remain with the Inu-tachi for a while. So Syaoran, Fai and Sakura left promising to come back for him.

Kurogane had to travel with a girl glued to his arm. Kouga watched the two of them, feeling jealous that that man, whom Tasha had just met, already has someone in love with him, while he truly loved a girl who wanted to remain friends. Now he was alone, heartbroken, and..._horny_? _Why do I feel horny? _was all he could think of. Arie was drinking another soda and had her headphones on. It was loud enough for Kouga's sensitive ears could hear. **(Fall to Pieces by Avril Lavigne)**

_I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through  
Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all  
And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you  
You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms  
Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means  
Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything  
I'm in love with you  
Cuz I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
_

Kouga's heart skipped a beat when he heard the last line. _Was what she said last night a lie? "I don't love you" is what she said, but on that... thing, it said "I'm in love with you" What the hell's going on! _Kouga was confused. He had to talk to her again, but was afraid he was going to end their friendship. Kouga was in a very tight situation.

* * *

**CHAPTER COMPLETE!**

**REVIEW!**

**krazi**


	9. Mr Fluffer's Comes To Town

**HELLO AGAIN! Chapter Nine is now in existence! **

**_WARNING: _OOCness, Cursing, Perverse dialogue, character bashing, Carlos Mencia jokes, and pure randomness, IYxTsubasa**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ **

**Me: The disclaimer's victim of the day is the most annoying person to EVER be created- JAKEN!**

**Jaken: I AM MOST CERTAINLY NOT ANNOYING! I can't wait to tell Lord Sesshoumaru about you, you little brat! You'll be sorry you ever-**

**Me: SHUT UP AND SAY YOUR DAMN LINE!**

**Jaken: hmm...Krazifreak does not own any of the InuYasha characters and she never will so deal with it.

* * *

**

**When The Weird Meets The Strange**

Chapter Nine

So the small group continued on their journey, which kept getting interrupted by demon attacks. It was the same as always; InuYasha pulled out his sword, Kouga is the first to attack but always gets hit, Kurogane used his kudan and InuYasha delivered the final blow. All seven of the fights were like that in that order. They continued their journey when InuYasha caught a familiar scent. Suddenly, a dragon came out of the sky and landed right in front of the group. On it was a tall man who looked like InuYasha.

"Sesshoumaru!"

"Oh my God!"

Sesshoumaru casually walked toward the group with his emotionless face. Then, Arie ran straight up to him until he was pretty much hovering her.

"Move, human."

"...Tasha! I owe you five bucks. It is a guy."

Tasha, InuYasha, Kouga and everyone else just started cracking up. Sesshoumaru got pissed at this remark.

"I beg your pardon, you filthy human?"

"I gotta question."

"What?"

"Are you _gay_?"

Tasha and Kagome were now laughing so hard that they were crying. Everyone else looked kinda confused. Tasha whispered to Kurogane and Kouga the meaning of the word. Kagome whispered it to Sango, Miroku and InuYasha. All of them started cracking up. Shippou felt left out because no one told him what it meant. "We'll tell you when you get older."

"What does this 'gay' mean?" Arie whispered it to him and he got _really _pissed. Arie knew she wasn't gonna get an answer, and she was screwed. Sesshoumaru was about to smite her with his Tokijin, but Kouga pushed her out of the way just in time. Sesshoumaru got even angrier and was about to take another swing when Arie ran up to him and kicked him **(A/N lots of kicking, ne?)** where it hurts. Sesshoumaru fell to the ground when some weird green thing came out of the bushes. It was none other than the annoying toad man Jaken.

"Mi Lord! Who did this to you! I'll burn them to ashes with my powerful Staff of Two Heads! Tell me, mi Lord, who did this!" He just kept rambling on until Arie stepped on his head.

"Where's the off button on this thing?"

Tasha ran over to Arie with duck tape in hand. Arie held him down and Tasha taped his mouth shut. Then she tied his arms behind his back, took some rope and tied him to a tree. Then they picked up some stones and threw them at him. They continued this until he went unconscious. They started dancing around singing.

_Ding Dong_

_The Bitch is Dead, The Bitch is Dead, The Bitch is Dead_

_Ding Dong_

_The Wicked Bitch is Dead!_

Sesshoumaru just kinda stared at the two sugarhigh girls who found entertainment in beating the living crap out of his faithful servant. But at the same time, he was also amused. Kouga was also amused. He was happy to see his love so happy and carefree. Then the words came back. _I don't love you_ started circling his mind once again. He wanted the words to go away, but knew they wouldn't until she said the opposite.

Sesshoumaru untied Jaken and left, saying that he had better things to take care of rather than hang around with humans.

"Bye, Fluffy-sama!" was the last thing that Sesshoumaru heard by the two crazy girls. Then it was InuYasha cracking up.

The sun was beginning to set when InuYasha caught _another _scent. "Kagura..." **(A/N if Kagura and Naraku have the same scent, how do they know who is who?)** They ran up ahead to find a completely desolate village that had blood spewed all over the ground. Kagura was in the center of the town that had about a thousand dead villagers behind her who were under her Dance of the Dead spell. InuYasha, Kouga, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Kurogane attacked when the dead people surrounded them. Kagura flew over them and attempted to grab the two unprotected girls, but missed and grabbed Arie. As she flew off, Tasha was able to hear the curses that Arie was screaming.

"**_Arielle_**!" Tasha feared for her friend's safety. Kouga was panicking, thinking she was going to die. He sliced off a bunch of dead people's heads, but it was no use. Then they all fell limb and were once again dead. Kouga raced ahead of the others in the direction of Kagura. InuYasha had Kagome on his back as he followed. Sango, Tasha, and Shippou rode on Kirara, and Kurogane and Miroku ran. Their friend was now in the clutches of Naraku.

* * *

**OH NOES! What's gonna happen to Arie? What is Naraku plotting? Will Sesshoumaru ever answer Arie's question? Why am I asking these questions again? Find out on the next Chapter!**

**krazi**


	10. Michael Jackson Gone Crazy

**WAH-HOO! Chapter ten has been produced!**

**_WARNING: _OOCness, Cursing, Perverse dialogue, character bashing, Carlos Mencia jokes, and pure randomness, IYxTsubasa**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ **

**Me: Our victim today is another member of the BoS. It is the Midget toad Mukotsu! **

**Mukotsu: I do NOT look like a toad!**

**Me: All in favor of looks like toad? IY fans raise hands You look like a toad. Now say your line.**

**Mukotsu: whimper Krazifreak does not own any of the InuYasha characters and she never will so deal with it.

* * *

**

**When The Weird Meets The Strange**

Chapter Ten

Arielle's eyes slowly opened, trying to adjust to the darkness of the room. When her eyes got used to it, she slowly got up. "Where the fuck am I?" was all she managed to get out. Then she heard an evil chuckle come from behind her. She turn around to see someone with long black wavy hair, red eyes and purple eye shadow on.

"Do you know who I am?" said the figure.

"Michael Jackson turned into a girl?" Naraku pretty much fell over and landed on his face.

"Who is this Jackson person?"

"A monkey man that likes little boys." Naraku fell back down.

"I am _not_ this person you speak of! I am the evil Naraku."

"I know who you are, you pansy."

"HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT ME!"

Arie grew bored so she got up and was headed for the exit when Naraku grabbed her from behind. She back kicked him in the 'South pole' and watched him fall to the ground. Then she ran like a chicken without a head.

Kohaku then stood between her and the path out of the castle. _Dammit he's too young to kick _Arie thought, but then remembered her bat. She hit Kohaku as hard as she could. "SORRY!" She was almost home free when a swarm of demons blocked the entrance. "Son of a bitch..." Arie knew she was gonna be stuck here. "Well, as long as I'm here, I might as well wreak havoc..."

By the time The Inu-tachi reached Naraku's castle, they knew something was wrong. There was graffiti all over the walls. Broken pottery was everywhere and the walls had holes in them. When the got inside, the saw something they thought they would never see. Naraku was in a fetal position. His hair was almost as short as Kurogane's and was a hot pink colour.

InuYasha was bawling with laughter and Tasha was laughing like crazy. Miroku laughed so hard that he peed himself.

Naraku was humiliated and needed to be hospitalized. When Arie came out of the room, she had some of that sour spray candy in had and a can of paint in the other. "What?"

* * *

**WOOO! Done! Tell me what you think!**

**krazi**


	11. Cards Tell No Lies Prt 1

**YEAH! Chapter 11 WOO! **

**_WARNING: _OOCness, Cursing, Perverse dialogue, character bashing, Carlos Mencia jokes, and pure randomness, IYxTsubasa**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ **

**Me: Today's disclaimer victim is none other than the pervert Miroku!**

**Miroku: I am offended. I am most certainly not a pervert. You asked me to bear your kid in Chapter three you retard. Now say your line or I will give you a vasectomy without Novocain. **

**Miroku: AK! Krazifreak does not own any of the InuYasha characters and she never will so deal with it.

* * *

**

**When The Weird Meets The Strange**

Chapter Eleven

Right before the small group left Naraku's castle, Tasha kicked him in the stomach. "That's for kidnapping my best friend!"

They set up camp by the hot springs. The girls went for a bath and didn't want any interference like last time, so they threatened them. They were just chatting about their everyday lives. Then Arie let it slip. "Yeah, InuYasha is my favorite show." Kagome and Sango looked at her _very_ surprised and shocked. "Way to go, Arie." Was all Tasha could say before they were piled with questions. So Tasha and Arie told them _everything_. Kagome and Sango were shocked and appalled **(A/N ok they weren't appalled but I like saying that).**

"Okay. No one else is to know this! It's our little secret, okay?"

At first Kagome and Sango looked away, thinking.

"OKAY!"

"Oh, yeah, okay."

The girls headed back to the clueless boys. After they ate, Arie took out her pack of cards. Tasha wanted to play, so she went over to her.

"I'm gonna show you this fun card game that my friend in America showed me."

Arie placed the four kings in front of her. "Now name them with four boys you know."

"Um okay. The king of hearts will be Kurogane. The king of diamonds will be InuYasha. The king of Spades will be Andrew. And the King of clovers will be Jamie **(Tasha's friend)**"

"Now pull a card from my deck, but don't look at it." So Tasha did as she was told and handed the card back to Arie. She looked at it and smirked. "Now ask a question of who you're gonna do something with or to. You can't ask who you're going to marry, though."

"Um, okay. Who am I going to, uh, hit?"

Arie then started putting cards on top of the kings. She stopped when an ace of diamonds landed on InuYasha's card. "You're going to hit InuYasha. See? Whenever the symbols match, that means that's who you're going to do that to." So the game went on for a while. Questions like "Who am I going to kill?" and "Who am I going to have babies with?" popped up occasionally. When Arie ran out of cards, she took the card that Tasha pulled. "And _this _is the person you are going to marry!" Tasha looked at the card and blushed a ferocious red. The card was an Ace of hearts. Kurogane!

* * *

**Chapter complete!**

**That's an actual game that we play at school. It's so much fun watching people blush!**

**krazi**


	12. Cards Tell No Lies Prt 2

**Chapter Twelve has been created!**

**_WARNING: _OOCness, Cursing, Perverse dialogue, character bashing, Carlos Mencia jokes, and pure randomness, IYxTsubasa**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ **

**Me: Today's victim of my choice is the woman who doesn't have a life- literally. Please boo Kikyou!**

**Kikyou: That was not nice. My heart is now hurt by your cruel words. **

**Me: Oh shut up ya fruitcake. Just say your line while I get this gun ready for you.**

**Kikyou: sob Krazifreak does not own any of the InuYasha characters and she never will so deal with it.

* * *

**

**When The Weird Meets The Strange**

Chapter Twelve

Kurogane was watching the two girls while they were playing their game. When he heard it was his card that was called, he blushed so much you'd think he was drunk. Kagome was curious about this and wanted to play, too. "Okay, pick four boys." Kagome chose InuYasha as the king of hearts, Kouga as the king of spades, Miroku as the king of diamonds, and Hojou as the king of clovers. The same process happened again. The questions were getting more ridiculous, and they couldn't stop laughing and blushing. When Arie was out of cards, she showed Kagome the card she had pulled. Another Ace of Hearts! InuYasha.

InuYasha blushed when he realized it, and was also curious about this game. "Can I play too?" The girls were at first shocked, but then they said sure. Arie took the kings and replaced them with queens **(A/N if the one who is playing is a girl, you use kings. If the one playing is a guy, you use queens) InuYasha** named the people. Kikyou was the queen of hearts. Kagome was the queen of spades; Tasha was the queen of diamonds. Arie was the queen of clovers. The game went on again. At the end, Arie showed InuYasha his card. It was an ace of spades. Kagome. At first, there was complete silence, then Kagome and InuYasha were blushing furiously. Arie couldn't hold it in any longer. Tasha and her started Ooohing them. Then Miroku wanted to play and got Sango. Sango played and got Miroku, which made her blush even more. Kurogane was 'why the hell not' and played. He got Tasha and Arie couldn't help but laugh.

Then Kouga wanted t play too. Arie looked in shock. She placed the cards down, but she didn't let Kouga name them. She named them herself. "Kagome can be the queen of hearts; Sango can be the queen of spades; Tasha can be the queen of diamonds. We'll leave the last one as anonymous **(A/N if you don't know too many people, you can leave one or two as "Anonymous")**.

"Or it can be Arie as the queen of clovers." Tasha and Kagome said. Arie knew she wasn't going to get around this. So she gave up. Kouga picked his card, but Arie didn't want to look at it. She gave it to Tasha to look at. The game went on as normal. Then Arie ran out which she didn't want. Tasha showed Kouga the card and made sure Arie was watching.

"You are going to marry..."

* * *

**Who is Kouga going to marry? Arie, Kagome, Tasha or Sango? Find out Next time!**

**krazi**


	13. Cards Tell No Lies Prt 3

**Chapter thirteen has been produced!**

**_WARNING: _OOCness, Cursing, Perverse dialogue, character bashing, Carlos Mencia jokes, and pure randomness, IYxTsubasa**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ **

**Me: My victim of the day for the disclaimer is m little friend Kyokotsu **

**Kyokotsu: I AM NOT LITTLE!**

**Me: From down here you are! (in a _different_ term)**

**Kyokotsu: grr...Krazifreak does not own any of the InuYasha characters and she never will so deal with it.

* * *

**

**When The Weird Meets The Strange**

Chapter Thirteen

"You're going to marry..."

"ARIELLE."

Arie blushed from 5 shades of pink to 10 shades of red. Kouga also turned red, but kept a straight face.

"Uhhh... lets stop playing this game. We should head to bed." Tasha knew Arie was hiding something.

"Hold on! I wanna show you something." She dragged Arie away before she could deny her offer. They were near the river. "Arie, why are you so distant from Kouga?"

"Why do you say I'm distant from him?"

"Um... you didn't let him choose for the game, you refuse to be too close, and the weird thing is, YOU WORSHIP HIM!"

"...Okay, I have a _crush_ on Kouga."

Tasha was so happy for her that she hugged her.

"So what's the problem?"

"They're not real. What if we find a way home and have to leave?"

"Would you rather live life knowing you let him get away, or would you rather open up and let him know how you feel?"

"...I guess your right. Thanks."

"No probs."

They headed back to the camp and saw that Kouga was the only one awake.

"Kouga can I talk to you?"

"Sure..."

They went back to the river and sat down, staring at the stars.

"Kouga...the day that I told you that I didn't love you..."

Kouga's heart had panged again.

"I...I lied..."

Kouga was now blushing like crazy.

"What?"

"I have a...uh..._really_ big crush on you..."

At that moment, Kouga's heart went from broken to brand spankin new. His heart was beating so fast I would probably win a race.

"Y-you love me?"

"Y-yes."

Kouga felt like the happiest man alive. His true love loved him back.

Then, after a few seconds, Arie had her last first kiss.

* * *

**OMG! They kissed! OMG! OMG! OMG! Haha just kidding**

**krazi**


	14. New Days Mean New Secrets

**WOW-WII! Chapter 14!**

**_WARNING: _OOCness, Cursing, Perverse dialogue, character bashing, Carlos Mencia jokes, and pure randomness, IYxTsubasa**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ **

**Me: Today My victim is the last member of the BoS. Ginkotsu!**

**Ginkotsu: gersh...**

**Me: Now say your line while I add hydraulics to your engine.**

**Ginkotsu: gersh...Krazifreak does not own any of the InuYasha characters and she never will so deal with it.

* * *

**

**When The Weird Meets The Strange**

Chapter Fourteen

The damn kiss lasted for three hours. When they finally took a break, Arie leaned on his shoulder and Kouga put his arm around her neck. They sat there and watched the stars spring **(A/N _BEVERLY HILLS! THAT'S WHERE I WANT TO BE!_ Haha). **About an hour later, Arie had fallen asleep on Kouga. He picked her up bridal way and took her back to camp. He set her down on her sleeping bag. As he was ready to stand up, Arie grabbed armor and clinged on to him. Kouga tried to pry her off without waking her, but she kept a tight grip. He knew she wasn't going to let go. So he gave up and snuggled in next to her.

The next morning came, and Tasha was -surprisingly- the first one up. She saw Arie and Kouga sleeping right next to each other. At first she thought, "(**Insert dirty thought here.)"** But then thought "Wait, then we would have heard it." So she kept thinking of excuses, then Kouga woke up. Tasha started piling him with questions. "What were you doing last night?" Kouga was at first embarrassed, but then he told her everything.

Tasha's face went from serious to happy to Cheshire Cat smile. She hugged him telling him how happy she was. Kouga made her swear not to tell anyone. So she promised. Arie woke up, seeing herself so close to Kouga and blushed. She moved as far away, being very embarrassed.

* * *

**SORRY THIS CHAPIE IS SO SHORT!**

**krazi**


	15. A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Laughs

**I'M BAACK! Chapter 15! YAY!**

**_WARNING: _OOCness, Cursing, Perverse dialogue, character bashing, Carlos Mencia jokes, and pure randomness, IYxTsubasa**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ **

**Me: Today's victim of Tasha's choice is Kuro-pon!**

**Kurogane: IT'S KUROGANE!**

**Me: It's either Kuro-pon or Kuro-bitch your choice.**

**Kuro: hm...Krazifreak does not own any of the InuYasha characters and she never will so deal with it.

* * *

**

**When The Weird Meets The Strange**

Chapter Fifteen

Kouga and Arie then somehow came up with a plan to make the others think they were still not talking to each other, but would meet up everytime no one was looking. As they continued on their journey, Arie took out her camera **(One of those photography cameras) **and took pictures of everyone when they least expected it. And she was lucky she had it when she did.

As they went on, Kuro somehow got in front of Tasha and tripped, making Tasha land on top of him. As Tasha sat up on him, they realized they were in an _awkward_ position. Their faces turned bright red and their hearts were pounding. Arie took three pictures, laughing her head off.

After that weird break, they headed into a village that they wanted to rest at. Miroku said that there needed to be an excorsism on the biggest richest house. They were all eating some food that the chef had made when entered in...

* * *

**OMG! Who entered the room?**

**krazi**


	16. New Lovers And More Perverts

**HELLO MY FRIENDS! Chapter 16 is up and running!**

**_WARNING: _OOCness, Cursing, Perverse dialogue, character bashing, Carlos Mencia jokes, and pure randomness, IYxTsubasa**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ **

**Me: Today's victim of Kouga's choice is his retarded servant Ginta!**

**Ginta: I'M NOT RETARDED!**

**Me: YES YOU ARE NOW SAY YOUR LINE!**

**Ginta: Ek! Krazifreak does not own any of the InuYasha characters and she never will so deal with it.

* * *

**

**When The Weird Meets The Strange**

Chapter Sixteen

In came the young son of the Lord of this mansion. He looked to be about fifteen years old. His hair was kinda like Kouga's, except it was brown and he didn't wear a headband. His facial features, eyes, and muscular build was also like Kouga's. The only difference was that he was wearing a light blue haori and dark blue pants. He took a glance at the visitors...

And then his eyes landed on Arielle. At that moment, he fell in love with her **(God dammit) He** stared at her with an emotionless look that had a bit of care freeness in them. Kouga noticed the boy looking at Arie in a weird way and instantly got jealous.

Tasha was finished with her meal and wanted to take a quick bath. So she got up and went to the hot spring. Kurogane got up and followed her. Arie knew where this was going, so she grabbed her camera and followed them. The boy then followed after a little while.

**At the hot springs**

Tasha got in and was instantly relaxed by the calming heat. In the bushes, Kurogane had a perfect view of his lover..._Wait, since when was she my lover? _He thought. Arie saw him being a peeping tom, so she took a black mail picture that would have been perfect for when it was needed. As she was head back to the mansion, She looked up at the stars and wanted to take some pictures of them. So she went to the top of a hill that was a ways away from the village. She sat in the grass and took dozens of pictures of the sparkling little wonders they had called stars. Then, she heard a rustling in the tall grass. She turned around to see the Lord's son standing in the grass.

"Oh! Hey there, you startled me there. Aren't you the Headman's son?"

"I am."

"What's your name? My name is Arielle, but you can call me Arie."

"...Kouji."

"Kouji, huh? That's a cool name. I'd better head back to the mansion, Kouga might be worried."

Arie began to walk passed Kouji when he turned around and grabbed her arm. He pulled her close to him and started to lick her neck. Arie struggled to get away, but he was too strong. He then pushed her into the grass and got on top of her. She then started screaming like crazy, calling for Kouga. Then the Headman's son started to take her shirt off.

_Kouga, Tasha, somebody help me! _But then the weight of Kouji was suddenly gone. She opened her eyes to see...

* * *

**What did she see? What did she see? Will Kurogane get caught for being a perv? Will the Headman find out about his son? Why is Kouji being so weird? Why am I asking these God damn questions? Find out Next time!**

**krazi**


	17. Life Savors And More Nutcrackors!

**Hello Readers! Chapter 17 is now living!**

**_WARNING: _OOCness, Cursing, Perverse dialogue, character bashing, Carlos Mencia jokes, and pure randomness, IYxTsubasa**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ **

**Me: Today's victim has nothing to do with this story, but I'm the author so I don't care. Please welcome the dumbest man alive, George W Bush!**

**Bush: I no dumb!**

**Me: Um, yeah you are. Now shut up and say your line.**

**Bush: duh...Krazifreak does not own any of the InuYasha characters and she never will so deal with it.

* * *

**

**When The Weird Meets The Strange**

Chapter Seventeen

Arie opened her eyes to see... Kouga kicking Kouji square in the face, looking _really_ pissed. As Kouji landed on the ground, a small cracking sound was heard. His arm broke. "Stay Away From My Woman, You _Creep_!" Kouga stood between Arie and the Headman's son, ready to defend her if he tried to come back. Kouji slowly stood up, glared at the wolf prince, and walked away. As he walked off into the distance, it began to rain. Arie slowly stood up, now completely soaked.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine Kouga..."

Arie then felt the tears run down her face. She ran into Kouga's arms and buried her face into his armor, rapping her own arms around his upper body. Kouga closed his eyes and put his own arm around her back, pulling her into his embrace. He put his face into her hair, inhaling her scent, as if it were the last time he would smell it.

After a few minutes, they snapped back to reality and realized how wet they were getting. They smiled at each other before running back to the mansion.

**At the mansion...**

Arie and Kouga were drying themselves off with the towels Kagome had lent them. Tasha saw the camera around Arie's neck, remembering that she had taken pictures before.

"Hey, can I see some of the pictures?"

"Sure!" Arie had forgotten about the blackmail pictures she had. **(It's one of those cameras that have the small screen on them so you can see the pictures) **As they were flipping through the pictures, Tasha saw the one she wasn't meant to see. It was a picture of Kurogane spying on her while she was taking a bath. Tasha first turned whiter than a ghost. Then her face turned bright red with embarrassment, then red with anger. She slowly stood up, took Arie's baseball bat, and slowly walked over to where Kurogane was sitting.

Kurogane saw this, and ran out of the hut so fast he looked like Speedy Gonzales on ten cups of espresso. As soon as he moved, Tasha started running after him. From outside, the only thing heard was screaming, yelling, shouting. And that was just Tasha. Then there was a long silence. Tasha came back smiling, handing Arielle her bat back. Kurogane came in a few minutes later, his hands between his legs. His eyes were bulging out, showing that he was in pain. He sat down, taking the ice pack from Miroku, who was using it on a lump that he got from Sango when his hand came in contact with her special place. "I'm shocked that ice pack hasn't melted yet." Was all Arie managed to say between laughs.

* * *

**What strange mayhem will the Inu-gumi get into next? Find Out!**

**krazi**


	18. The HotPink Fruitcake Returns!

-1**Chapter 18 has been incarnated!**

_**WARNING: **_**OOCness, Cursing, Perverse dialogue, character bashing, Carlos Mencia jokes, and pure randomness, IYxTsubasa**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

**Me: Okay, I'm running out of characters, so today's victim of the disclaimer is the pink-haired fruitcake Naraku.**

**Naraku: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO ME!**

**Me: Oh shut up you douche and say your line.**

**Naraku: grr…Krazifreak does not own any of the InuYasha characters and she never will so deal with it.

* * *

**

**When The Weird Meets The Strange**

Chapter Eighteen

The next day came and the Inu-gumi continued their pointless journey of finding the douche bag Naraku that is gender confused and is a weird pervert that likes little boys. Arie gave him the nickname of Michael Jackson. Tasha just simply agreed.

The day went on as normal. Kagome was mad at InuYasha for calling her a bitch, as usual. InuYasha was mad at Kagome for 'sitting' him for no apparent reason, as usual. Miroku had a slap mark on his face for touching Sango in her private place, as usual. Sango was mad at Miroku for being a pervert, as usual. Kurogane was trying to pry off Tasha that was clinging onto him, as usual. Tasha was clinging onto Kurogane for dear life, as usual. Arie was drinking a soda and getting sugar high while laughing at everyone else's stupidity, as usual. Kouga was just staring at Arie's behind like the pervert he was, as usual. Shippou was chasing Kirara around Arie thinking he was all that, as usual. Basically, everything was usual.

Then, a huge cloud of miasma came out of nowhere and turned into a cyclone in front of the Inu-gumi. When the smoke cleared, it was none other than the hot-pink haired fruitcake Naraku. His hair was beginning to grow back, showing that his roots were black. It made him look gayer than usual. "ARIE! YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR CRUELTY!"

"Does this man have a life?"

"Apparently not."

"I agree."

"Same here."

Naraku was wearing his monkey suit. He took it off, revealing…..HIS NUDINESS!

"OH MY GOD!"

"I'M BLIND!"

"MY EYES!"

"I CAN'T SEE!"

"What? There's nothing there." Arie said, continuing to down her Pepsi.

Naraku was butt naked, but he had no _beljulio _or _bolas._ InuYasha slowly opened his eyes to see that Arie was telling the truth. There was nothing there. He, Kouga, and Tasha were laughing so hard that they were crying. Miroku laughed harder than when they first saw him with pink hair. He then peed his robe again. Kagome and Sango were blushing and giggling like crazy. Naraku was very ashamed and went into fetal position. He then started saying "I have a big one, I have a big one…" over and over again. It was actually really funny. They laughed harder. Miroku peed himself again. I was funnier now. Naraku then went mental. He started running around until he ran into a tree. He fell down and threw up on himself. It was gross and funny at the same time.

Sesshoumaru then came out of nowhere and grabbed Naraku by his hair and dragged him away. Arie felt like following them and take more pictures of blackmail, but was too sugarhigh to do so. So they continued their pointless journey once again.

* * *

**Wow. That was random. MORE RANDOMNESS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**krazi**


	19. These People Have No Lives

-1**The randomness continues in Chapter 19!**

_**WARNING: **_**OOCness, Cursing, Perverse dialogue, character bashing, Carlos Mencia jokes, and pure randomness, IYxTsubasa**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

**Me: Today's Randomly chosen victim is Fluffy-sama!**

**Fluffy: Damn you.**

**Me: By the way, what did you do to Naraku in the last chapter anyway?**

**Fluffy: I'm just gonna say my line…Krazifreak does not own any of the InuYasha characters and she never will so deal with it.

* * *

**

**When The Weird Meets The Strange**

Chapter Nineteen

As the Inu-gumi were resting from their pointless journey, they were eating lunch: fish and ramen. Yummy. InuYasha was downing his ramen as if it would be his last meal ever. Arie and Tasha were eating insert favorite snack food of your choice while chugging down soda and playing the card game Spit **(for those of you who don't know there is indeed a card game called spit. This game tests your reflects)**. Kouga and Kurogane were watching them from afar while eating fish and drinking what they thought was weird tasting water. It was actually sake. Dammit.

The evening came and all the men were drunk outta their minds. They kept hitting on the girls. Kouga was leaning against Arie, telling her how much he loved her. Arie was too sugarhigh to care. Tasha was hugging Kurogane who was doing one of those frustrated cries telling her that he loves her. It was actually really cute. Miroku was groping Sango's tooshie like crazy, which gave him fifteen slaps on both cheeks and five bumps on the head. InuYasha fell asleep on Kagome's lap.

Then, all of a sudden, Naraku returned. "HA! I turned all of the water into sake! Now you are all drunk! I WIN!"

"No. Only the men are drunk."

"Seriously. How was that gonna do you any good?"

"……" And with that, Naraku went back into fetal position. Sesshoumaru came back, found Naraku and said "We weren't finished with our session."

He pulled him by his hair and left. This time Arie got up with her camera and followed them.

"ARIE! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Kouga slurred out, being so friggin drunk.

The next morning came, and all the men had hangovers. Arie returned from where ever Sesshoumaru and Naraku were, looking really disturbed. "My small, strange mind has been corrupted with strange gay sexual intercourse." She said. Then she took a soda, got sugarhigh and forgot what happened last night.

Kurogane remembered what he said to Tasha-chan, and turned redder than blood. Tasha remembered too, and turned redder than Kurogane. Arie remembered too, and began singing.

_Tasha and Kuro, sitting in a tree._

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

_First comes love,_

_Then comes marriage,_

_Then comes Kuro with a BABY CARRIAGE!_

Then she started singing it about everyone else. Tasha was getting embarrassed, so she tackled Arie. They went over. And Arie was proud that she didn't spill her soda. Arie got up and started singing again. Tasha then started chasing her again. They ran off into the distance, with laughter and sugarness being left behind. Everyone just stared.

After the girls came back, they sat around, just sitting there.

"Hey I forgot to ask. Are you guys ever planning to go back to your own worlds?"

"Maybe, just for a minute or two."

Arie remained silent. She was, first of all, too sugarhigh to care. Second of all, she didn't know what to say. So she fell asleep. They decided to make a new pointless journey: Help Arie and Tasha get home. Yes, it was another pointless journey.

* * *

**More randomness and stupidity to come!**

**krazi**


	20. The Weird Way Home

-1**The Conclusion of the most Random story EVA!**

_**WARNING: **_**OOCness, Cursing, Perverse dialogue, character bashing, Carlos Mencia jokes, and pure randomness, IYxTsubasa**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

**Me: The final victim of the disclaimer is none other then the ubber sexy wolf demon Kouga.**

**Kouga: I know I'm sexy, but do you have to cling to me like that?**

**Me: Yes now shut it and say your line you slave.**

**Kouga: grr…. Krazifreak does not own any of the InuYasha characters and she never will so deal with it.

* * *

**

**When The Weird Meets The Strange**

Chapter Twenty

The Inu-gumi had been traveling for days. They were short on food, they didn't have enough water, and Arie was short on soda. There weren't enough animals to hunt down, and there weren't any spring water lakes around. Basically, the group was screwed.

"So….hungry….can't go on…." Shippou complained.

"How can you not go on if you've been sitting in Kagome's basket?"

"We're the ones who should be complaining, Shippou."

"Yeah! After all, you're the one who ate the last pocky stick!"

"Look. Let's just go back to Kaede's village and restock."

"But we've come so far!"

"But we're _starving_!"

The stupid fight continued until Tasha let out a loud scream of frustration.

"Look, let's go back to Kaede's village, restock, and run back to where we left off, alright!"

"Okay."

"Sounds good to me."

"I like the sound of that."

"Makes sense."

"Let's do it!"

So they headed back to Kaede's village, which took three more days. By the time they got there, they were pretty much all skin and bones. It was pathetic. As soon as they got there, Kaede prepared a meal that would take a normal person three days to finish. But for these weirdo's, it only took ten minutes. As soon as they felt full, Kagome was ready to head home to get some supplies. Arie and Tasha needed to restock on sugar and soda, so they wanted to come along.

**On the other side of the well.…**

"Cool. I've never been to Japan before."

"Me neither! This is awesome!"

Arie and Tasha were excited to be in a totally different country. The bad part was, they didn't understand any of the products labels. So when Arie went to get some Coca Cola, she accidentally took Coca Cola _Vanilla. _She took about three of them and sixteen Pepsi's (she got that one right). Tasha took every snack food that the store had to offer, even the nasty flavored ones. Kagome was restocking on every flavored ramen known to man. They paid for everything, and were on their way back to the Feudal Era.

Arie took a sip of the Coca Cola. As soon as the taste touched her tongue, her face scrunched up like when you see someone sucking on a lemon **(My God that sounded wrong).** She wanted to spit it out and rinse her mouth out with soap. But she didn't want to look like an idiot in front of Kouga, although she already past that part several times. She couldn't hold it in anymore, so she ran behind the bushes and spit every drop of it out.

"That was the nastiest thing I have ever tasted!" she exclaimed from behind the bushes. Tasha was freaking out when Arie said those words.

"Oh my God. Arie disliked soda! It's the sign of the apocalypse! RUN!"

"It's not that. This is Coca Cola Vanilla. I must of took the wrong one. My bad." Tasha immediately stopped running around and calmed down.

They continued their pointless journey once again. They had picked up where they had last left off, and went forward. Beyond that point, there was nothing but fog, darkness, and forest. Not a village in sight. No sun, no rain clouds. Nothing. Just a dark, damp forest that was pretty much dead. Tasha was clinging to Kurogane, Arie was clinging to Kouga, Kagome was clinging to InuYasha, and Miroku was clinging to Sango. At the end of the dead forest, there was an extravagant, mystique light. As the Inu-gumi got closer, they saw it was some kind of strange portal. There was an old sign that was written in English, so the everyone but Tasha and Arie could not understand. It said "Enter here to return to your home."

"Looks like this is our stop."

"I guess so."

Tasha and Arie seemed disappointed that they found the pathway back home, but they wanted to see their families again. It's been at least three or four months since they got there, and they were a little home sick. Tasha said her goodbyes to everyone, but wanted to see Kurogane in private. Arie said her goodbyes, and wanted to see Kouga in private. Arie gave Kouga a 'I love you/goodbye for now' kiss, and Tasha did the same for Kurogane. Arie and Tasha crossed the pathway, and a bright glowing light came out of it.

When Tasha came to, they were in her living room. Everything was as it was before they went to the Feudal Era. All the cds, snacks and sodas were in the exact same place as they were. Her and Arie's hands were on the cookie they were fighting on months before. The InuYasha show was still playing the same episode that was on before. Tasha looked at the calendar; it was the exact same date as when they first left. Was it all a dream? Or was it real. Tasha looked over at Arie to see her asleep. She went to wake her up when she remembered the first time this happened. She took out a soda and opened it. Arie shot up just as before. And just like last time, she tackled Tasha without spilling the soda. It was just like last time. Arie also noticed that everything was the same. Tasha just had to ask.

"Did we actually go to the Feudal Era?"

"I think so. Either that or we both had the exact same dream."

"So, we really traveled with the InuYasha group?"

"I bet no one at school will believe us."

_**The End

* * *

**_

**That's IT! The End! Thank you everyone who read and reviewed! This Chapter sucked, I know, but Deal. But I SWEAR there WILL be a sequel! So bye for now!**


End file.
